1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a cosmetic cleansing and skin care preparation which is suitable in particular for oily skin, which often also has inflamed spots or areas, such as skin during puberty or skin exposed to particular environmental toxins.
2. The Prior Art
A number of cosmetic preparations that have already been proposed or have come on the market are especially suitable for problem skin with excess oil and sebum secretion as well as inflamed spots or areas. European Patent No. 721,775 A describes a combination of (a) salicylic acid and/or an .alpha.-hydroxycarboxylic acid and/or an .alpha.-ketocarboxylic acid, (b) a glycerine monocarboxylate monoester and (c) optionally retinol or a retinol derivative. European Patent No. 728,474 A describes the use of a compound having at least one incompletely neutrlized sulfonic acid function as an anti-acne agent in the preparation of topical formulations.
It is known from the journal Parfumerie und Kosmetik [Perfumery and Cosmetics], No. 12, 1997, pages 776-779 that phlorogine as a basic ingredient in a marine alga combats excess sebum in skin and hair.
Japanese Patent No. 61-286,317-A, which is abstracted in Patent Abstracts of Japan 1987, volume 11, no. 150, describes the use of an aqueous extract of Glycyrriza glabra in bath preparations.
Japanese Patent No. 6-256,140 A, which is abstracted in Patent Abstracts of Japan 1994, volume 18, no. 651, describes a combination of glycyrrhetic acid derivatives and a water-soluble UV absorbent as a skin care preparation.
The effects that can be achieved with proposed formulations and preparations already available on the market are not always satisfactory, however.